Breaking
by XWolfFireX
Summary: Kagome's life is a drag.Her best friend Sango is on to smoking,Kikyo is like her best friend now,her mom is an alcoholic.Who's going to be there for her? Who'll make her smile most of the time?Rated T for cursing/other things. maybe
1. Schedule

Chapter 1: Schedule

_She embraced him under the huge droplets that fell from the sky as they where standing on the dark street. She knew that he loved him. She just knew it, deep down in the pit of her heart. 'I love you and nothing will ever change that. Never forget what I said.' She nodded as he gently let her go and lifted her chin up, to look her deeply in the eyes. Then…_

Kagome walked alone everyday to school for the past 2 weeks now. Sango was getting to involved with her "other" friends she's always talking about. Kagome began to think that maybe she might be losing Sango to those smoking idiots and as a friend. She barely even talked to her. And when she does all she says is "Yea, sure whatever." She really missed her bright smile. But what can she do? She's tried almost about everything that she could think of but nothing has worked. So she gave up. She remembered that day when she tried to help her.

_Flashback_

"_Kagome, stop treating me like a freaking baby!"_

"_Sango, I'm not, I'm just trying to help you. I don't want you to end up like one of those idiotic smoke-addicted teens! Please just…"_

"_No! I don't have to listen to you! You're not my mom! So there, just leave me alone!"_

"_You know what, FINE! If you want to smoke yourself sick, then go ahead! But don't ask me to watch!" And with that Kagome left. She left Sango sitting there clueless and fuming with anger._

_End of Flashback_

She finally arrived at school and decided to organize some things. Ever since that fight with Sango, she's been awkwardly depressed. Why wouldn't she though. Losing a good friend is really heart-breaking. When Kagome got to her locker, she saw Kikyo standing near her locker, waiting.

"Hey Kagome." She said

"Hey…"

"So I see you're still sad about the whole Sango thing, right?"

"Yes. I mean I've known her for a very long time, since we were even in diapers, and she still has to betray me like this. I just don't want her to get sick. I want for her to live a healthy life but what am I supposed to do? She doesn't want to listen to me or anyone else but the smokers. I just… was it my fault? Did I…."

"Kagome, stop. You didn't do anything wrong. You were a very good friend to her. It's just probably because those "smokers" got to her. I know, it's shocking to me too. I didn't think she was that foolish to do such a thing."

"I know but it's best if we just leave her alone and give her time to think about it, right?"

"Yea… Let's go ahead and get to class before Mr. Morris has another freaking break-down."

"Heh, ok then."

_4__th__ Period_

"_Ok let's see. I need my algebra book, my pencil…"_

"Hey Kagome." Said someone interrupting her thoughts.

She looked up to see who was talking to her. Then shock filled her chocolate brown eyes as his long silver hair shined in the light, blinding her. She tried to talk for she has never seen this guy before nor around school.

"Umm, hi." She stuttered

"Heh, hey. Sorry to bother but I just wanted to talk to you." He said looking at the astonished girl staring right back into his golden eyes.

"Uh, what's your name? I don't think I know you?" Kagome asked.

"Oh! Well the names Inuyasha. I heard you're name a lot and so I decieded to see who this person was. Surprisingly, a very pretty girl. No one mentioned that." He said laughing at Kagome's flushing red face.

"Well, thank you. So what do you need?"

"For the first do you want to be my friend? I'm new here today."

"Oh! Well, welcome! And sure. Why would I say no?" she laughed

"I don't know, that's your opinion." He chuckled.

"Well, can I see your schedule? Maybe we have at least a couple of classes together." Kagome said hopefully. Praying that she had at least one class with the gorgeous guy. Who had really cute, fuzzy white ears! She wanted to rub them so bad!

"I hope so." He smiled as he handed her the paper. Her legs wobbled a bit from looking at his bright smile. Then she looked down at the paper as shock filled her face. They had the exact same schedule! Just as she had hoped for. _'Thank you god!! I love you!'_ she praised in her mind as Kagome looked up to tell him the great news.

"Well?" he asked

"Yea! We have the exact same schedule!"

--

Disclaimer:Do not own Inuyasha! (I wish) Please review, thanks!

(First Story for me)


	2. Hospital

Chapter 2: Chatroom

_I swear that Kagome is getting on my last nerve! She always has to take all the atttention away from me!" _thought Kikyo. (Always has been jealous of Kagome. Why, because she's alive! -just kidding-. The real reason was because Kagome was a better person! She's really popular with everyone and gets along with everyone too. Kikyo only hangs around her just to try to steal some of the attention. It worked but still wasn't enough for her. Also because of the guys. They're always talking to her and drooling at their feet for her. Basically Kikyo hated her deep inside.But Kagome thinks she's "innocent".But she has no idea what Kikyo has in mind...)

"Hey, Kikyo, what up?" Kagura asked, as she observed the way Kikyo was glaring at Kagome talking to Inuyasha. (The newbie) _"Kikyo needs to get over that Kagome. She's losing it. Not that she already was but yea. Im tired of dealing with her crap!"_

"What do you want Kagura? Jeez can't you ever leave me alone?"

"What the heack did I.. nevermind_(calm down Kagura or you'll blow off again)_. So what are you gonna do about Kagome?"

"Not ready yet. Still digging up some dirt. I'll just wait until the right time to sabotage her."

"Ok whatever. Tell me when you got something." and Kagura left. Kikyo still glaring at the to flirting teens down the hall. _"This is all going to her head. Ah, but who cares? I have nothing to do so might as well as stick with that brat."_

With Kagome and Inuyasha-

_**Briiiiinnnnnggg**_

_"Wow she's something else. I didn't think she'd want to talk to a newbie like me when she's so popular. And she's so hot, with nice b..Inuyasha! Quit thinking like this or im gonna loose her. STOP IT"_

"Inuyasha? Are you ok?" Kagomes asked while interuppting Inuyasha's deep "menly" thoughts.

"Huh?! What?"

"Umm never mind. So where do you live?"

"Well I live on Oak Street 1905." Kagome's mouth dropped shocked.

"Uh Kagome why are you looking at me like that?"

"No, no reason. But I live 5 houses down from you... Oak Street 1900." In inuyasha;s mind:_"YES! Thank you god for watching over me!"_

"Really? Well at least we can have study dates now..." Kagome flushed at the word "date".

_"Oh my gosh, Inuyasha stop flirting with me. If you only new... I want to flirt back but I can't because I can feel "him" walking and watching us from behind. Even though he's pretty far." _

"Hey Kagome can i have your e-mail or something? Please..." he asked.

"Umm sure..." she said flushed as she wrote it on his hand with a pen.

"Here's my e-mail."

"And I guess I'm walking a very pretty girl home." Inuyasha said hoping that she'll say yes.

"I don't think you can because I ... have to umm..." Kagome thought of what to say as he looked at her with those shining, golden eyes of his.

"Umm...I have to go to pick up my brother!"

"Well, I can go with you if..."

"No! It's ok, look Inuyasha, I gotta go. Bye!" She said and dashed towards the exit leaving a very confused and rejected hanyou.

-LATER-

"Tch, if I only had a brother..." Kagome came to her front porch eventually and pulled out her house key. She unlocked the door and walked in quietly hoping that no one would hear her come in. Until the light flashed on making Kagome's heart beat faster and leaving her body frozen in the position it was in. As frightened as she was to look up, she saw he father and then relaxed as he came to her.

"Kagome run upstairs. You're mother's drinking again and is very angry with you for not being home on time. Hurry now!" he said rushing her to her room.

"But father what about my chores? and K..."

"I did them already for you. And "he's" fine. He's in his room sleeping. I know that you're tired from all those exams you've been taking. Now go!" he interrupted her as he opened the door to her room.

"Thanks dad. I love you. Good night..." Kagome said hugging her father and then closing the door. Kagome dropped her things and plopped on the bed staring out the window seeing the stars and moon shining in the night sky._"What am I gonna do? I mean by the looks of it Inuyasha is like so cool. I never met someone like him. He's so different. Mysterious, sweet, VERY flirty, cute, and oh my god those eyes. They're like pools of fresh honey! I just want to melt in them. Oh, but "he's" pratically keeping me prisoner. I hate the damn guy. He always following me at school, nosey, mean,and abusive. He get's whatever he's "wants" from me. And im always in pain because of him. I want to get away from him and my mom. I loath them both. I just so bad want to be, for the first time in my life, to be "happy". And I actually felt that "happy" feeling when I'm with Inuyasha. WAIT, is it possiable that I may actually "like" him? No no no no no no no no no no NO! Kagome you cannot do this! If "he" finds out then he'll BEAT the shit out of me for sure. Probably until i get smashed into pieces... Well, all I know now is that I have to keep that as my secrect. I don't want to get hurt again..." _That was all Kagome could think about, "Getting Beat". Just to get her relaxed for the rest of the weekend, she decided to get on the comuter and check her e-mail. Then 7 minutes of uploading passed as she moved her mouse to click the internet icon. Then yahoo mail. She really didn't have anything but this one e-mail from this e-mail address:

would like to invite you to a Yahoo! Chatroom.

Please click the button "Yes" to chat or "No" to delete this message.

As Kagome's curioustiy took over she gladly clicked the "Yes" button. Then the page automatically went to the chatroom. And aparrently this "Hanyou" guy/chick was online.

_**BUZZZZ**_

went the page alerting her that this person wanted to talk to her.

Kitkat101: Who's this?

MidnightCries: You know me

Kitkat101:No I don't

MidnightCries: Yes you do

Kitkat101:Really then what's my name?

MidnightCries:Kagome Higurashi

Kitkat101:!! How do you know that?

MidnightCries:Because I know you and you know me lol :D

Kitkat101:Just tell me who you are already! :(

MidnightCries:Nope :P

Kitkat101: Why not?

MidnightCries:because you know me and I go to your school.

Kitkat101:Well that narrows it down a bit.

MidnightCries: OK Im a boy

Kitkat101: ok

MidnightCries: I talked to you today

Kitkat101: WHAT! A lot of people talked to me today! Come on!

MidnightCries: Well that's it. No more details

Kitkat101: Please! One more please :(

MidnightCries: Nuh uh

Kitkat101:You're mean :'(

MidnightCries:I know

Kitkay101: Ugh...

MidnightCries:Ok fine one more...

Kitkat101:yes!

MidnightCries: You're lucky that you're really beautiful ok?

Kitkat101:Oh! Now i know who you are! :D

MidnightCries: What?! I haven't even givien you the detail yet!

Kitkat101:I'm just smart like that! :P

MidnightCries: Well, tell me who I am

Kitkat101: Inuyasha Takahashi

MidnightCries:Whoa, you are smart

Kitkat101: HA i knew it! You've been telling me that all day!

MidnightCries: Well yea, because it's true :)

Kitkat101:Inuyasha...

MidnightCries: What?

Kitkat101:bye

MidnightCries:WHAT WHY?

_Kitkat101 has logged out of this confersation, and is apparently offline_

_'Damnit Kagome why'd you get offline? I can't help but talk to you. I think I...' _

"INUYASHA! Get off the computer! and go to bed NOW." his mother nagged interupting his thoughts. He was really begining to think that he may have a thing for Kagome and he only just met her. Hey maybe he going through love at first sight...

-WITH KAGOME-

_'On inuyasha if only I could tell you the truth. I don't think I can see anymore. But i can't stay away from you. It's like im stuck to you like glue or somthing. I don't know what's happening but all I know is that i'm thinking i'm very in...'_Then her bedroom door banged open.

"Oh SHIT Kagome! What the hell were you doing?!...i like pie! Hey get me another beer! Whooo... me very dizzie! And now everythings going black...hehehehe!" Her drunk mother suddenly dropped to the ground knocked out. Kagome couldn't even tell if she was breathing or not. She rushed up from the bed to her drunken mother that laid there helplessly frozen with drool running out of her mouth.

"DAD! Call the hospital! NOW! I think mom's dying!

--

TBC...

Disclaimer:DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Please review. Not gonna write more until at least 5 reviews. thanks :D I know it's short but I don't have microsoft word to tell me how long it is so sorry...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Death and the horrible secret

"Dad…is mom gonna be ok?" Kagome asked sitting next to her dad in the dark waiting room. When she logged off of her chat room yesterday, her mom barged into her room all drunk and in a very bad mood apparently. Then, she collapsed. Now they're sitting there waiting for the doctor to tell her the news.

"Oh, Kagome. Sure she will. Don't worry hun." Even though Kagome utterly despised her mom, she still didn't want to see the woman that gave her life into the world die of alcohol. Kagome remembered the mom that she used to have. The one where she would always tuck her in at night, and hug her when she came home from school and always made a smile come upon her face. Now, it's just nothing but a cold hearted person that sits around all day drinking 12 packs of Heineken beers almost every hour and smoking cigars.

"Kyoko Higurashi." (A/N: just thought of a name for Kagome's dad I don't know what his real name is. It would help if you could tell me though.) the Doctor came out.

"Yes? How is she?" her father asked. Kagome stood to the left of him anxious of what happened. Then came the big "sigh" part before reveling that "We're sorry for the loss…we did all we could." blah blah blah.

"sigh I'm sorry but we did all we could. _(Yep there it goes)_ we couldn't stop the damage of a drug that she took called_ Methamphetamine._ It smells kind of like Cat urine or ammonia.It caused her to have too much brain damage. The alcohol made it worse. It looks like she's been doing this drug for almost about 3 to 4 months. Apparently addicted to it." He explained as Kagome's vision was going blurry then felt warm salty water stream down her face.

"I understand doctor. Thank you for all your help." Then he grabbed Kagome's arm gently to escort her out of the hospital. As for now it was going to be a long, long and quiet drive home.

--

"Dad, what are we going to do now?" Kagome asked as they almost half way home.

"Well, I don't know. Just prepare her funeral and set her down to rest in peace." Kagome just sat there looking out the window staring at the dark road zooming past them as they drove.

"Dad, please to tell "him" not to come to the funeral. Please." She pleaded.

"Hun, how can we not. He does live with us you know."

"Well just because he lives with us doesn't mean he can go!"

"Kagome, just deal with it. We'll take care of him after the funeral, okay?"

She just sighed and closed her eyes the rest of the way home.

--At home--

Kagome plopped on her bed staring at the sealing. Bewildered and upset from the night she just went through. _"How did she even get that drug anyway? All she ever did was drink. I mean she wouldn't do something new if someone introduced to her or something. But now that I think about it. I always found these rappers under her bed when she made me clean her room for her while she went out. Maybe those are it? The only one that really get can their hands on that kind of stuff would be someone smart, sneaky, vulnerable, and cold-hearted. Maybe… Wait Kagome; think more about before you go jumping to conclusions. Mom started drinking when she went to that party…no no no. She didn't drink at that party. I was there…Maybe "he" showed my mom beer. And then she started drinking. So, maybe he must have bought that drug and gave it her. But she even told me herself when she wasn't drunk that she wouldn't go to drugs. Drinking was just enough for her. That that was taking it too drastically. She even told me that she wanted to stop drinking. So yes! It must have been him! He must've been drugging her while she was asleep though. Because after she wakes up she never goes back into her room until night. My parents don't sleep together anymore. And I would always hear foot steps and see a shadow cross under my door. And when "he" asked me to clean his room, I found the same rappers! And it's smelled like cat pee! That's it!!"_

"Dad!!" Kagome yelled running down the stairs and walked to the kitchen.

"Yes…." He responded sadly.

"Dad, mom was killed. She didn't die from all that. She was drugged in her sleep by him!"

"Kagome that's silly. You're lucky that's he's out tonight or he would be furious with you."

"No dad. Think about it. Mom one day told me when she wasn't drunk that she would never go down to drugs. That it was taking it too drastically. Drinking was already addicting and she didn't want anything else. She even told me she wanted to stop."

"Well that does kinda sound like her. Maybe you're right. But you don't have any proof of that do you?"

"Yes, actually I do! Come upstairs and I'll show you." Kagome and her dad went to her mother's room and looked under the bed. There she saw the same rappers and grabbed them. Then went to his room. Luckily, his door was unlocked. Usually it was locked when he was out. Kagome went to his desk and found the same rappers and showed her father.

"See dad. I told you. Smell it." She said hading it to him.

"It smells like cat pee." He said disgusted.

"Yep just like the doctor had said. Remember?"

"Now that you think it, yea. He did say that. So you're right Kagome."

"Yes! So let's go to the police and tell them!" Kagome started heading toward the stairs but then her father stopped her.

"Kagome, it's too risky. He has weapons."

"Well let's go find them!"

"Kagome, no. If we look he'll notice that we've been going through his things. And he'll surely do something." Kagome thought for a second.

"Well then what do we do?"

"I guess catch him in the act."

"But dad. I just thought something. What happens if he goes to you next?"

"That'll never happen."

"But what if it does?"

"Look we'll talk about it later. He's in the driveway. Now go to your room. I'll be downstairs." Kagome did as she was told and closed her door. She decided that enough happened and went to the computer. Then the usual loading and clicking the internet icon. She then logged into her Yahoo! Mail. Kagome couldn't believe how many chat alerts she got. She took the time to count them all. _14, 27, 32, 40!!_ And they were all from Inuyasha. Kagome sighed and signed into the chat.

_**Buzz, buzz, buzzzzzzzz!!**_

MidnightCries: Kagome!

Kitkat101: Yea

MidnightCries: What's up you haven't talked to me ever since you got home.

Kitkat101: well…

MidnightCries: Without a little brother…

Kitkat101: I'm sorry…

MidnightCries: Why'd you lie?

Kitkat101: To protect myself.

MidnightCries: What? What do you mean??

Kitkat101: Nothing….. Never mind.

MidnightCries: No, not nothing. What happened?

Kitkat101: NOTHING just drop it.

MidnightCries: No!

Kagome just stared at the screen as she heard foot steps heading towards the other room. And then released the air that she was holding in relieved that he wasn't coming to her room and continued typing.

MidnightCries: Hello??

MidnightCries: KAGOME!

Kitkat101: Chill I'm here.

MidnightCries: Well?

MidnightCries: Are you ok? You seem upset.

Kitkat101: Why wouldn't I be? I just lost my mom.

MidnightCries: I'm so sorry Kagome. I didn't mean to

Kitkat101: It's ok.

Kitkat101: Don't worry about it.

Kitkat101: But that still doesn't cut my explanation. You deserve a better one.

MidnightCries: What?

Kitkat101: Meet me at the Public Library tomorrow after school around 4:30. And I'll explain everything.

MidnightCries: Okay. I will.

Kitkat101: Good. And I'm sorry.

MidnightCries: For what?

Kitkat101: For lying and acting like a jerk when you're new here.

MidnightCries: Naw, it's cool. You seem like troubled and I don't want to push it.

Kitkat101: You're so sweet.

MidnightCries: Thanks but can I ask you something?

Kitkat101: anything

MidnightCries: I want to see you now. If you're ok with that. Can you explain it to me now? I want to see you.

Kitkat101: Um…

MidnightCries: if its ok if you don't want to I understand.

Kitkat101: Actually yea. I mean it maybe midnight but sure. Where?

MidnightCries: Really?

Kitkat101: yea

MidnightCries: Ok how about… the park?

Kitkat101: ok sure in 30 minutes ok?

MidnightCries: ok bye beautiful

Kitkat101: Stop it you flirt! Bye! lol

MidnightCries: Bye and no!

_MidnightCries has signed out and is apparently offline._

"Grr, I hate you Inuyasha." Kagome giggled and went off to tell her dad. She opened the door and peeked through to see if he was in the hallway.

"Everything's clear." Kagome whispered and went down the stairs as a quiet as a mouse to not disturb the guy that locked in his room.

"Dad?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"Um I going to go see this guy named Inuyasha at the park. Ok?"

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because it's 12:25am! And you're too young to be outside at this time by yourself with this guy!"

"Please dad. His name is Inuyasha. He's new here he lives up 5 houses from us."

"Oh that kid? Oh well that's fine then. But no making out or anything. Promise??"

"Yes but have you met him?"

"Yea. After school he came by today to see if you were home and asked to see where you and your "little brother" are at. Which confuses me because you don't have an younger brother. Kagome?"

"I'll explain everything to you later. Ok?

"Ok then. Well, be back soon!"

"But dad what about him?"

"Don't worry I can hear his snoring from here. He way asleep. He came home tired and went straight to bed. That's what he told me."

"Well ok then. Bye."

Kagome dashed for the door and headed towards the park.

--15 minutes later--

"Hmm, he's not here yet." Kagome looked around but didn't see him and so she sat down under a big, huge tree that's been there for like 1,000 years or more and waited.

WITH INUYASHA

Inuyasha was probably about 100 feet away from her. He just couldn't help but stare. _"_S_he looks so beautiful under the moonlight". _Then he realized that he was late.

"Um, hey Kagome." He said blushing. Kagome looked up meeting his golden eyes that she felt like melting into.

"Hey…" Kagome was still a little upset. I mean she cared for her mother but her mother didn't care about her for 5 years. So she didn't really feel so attached to her mom like she used to.

"I'm so sorry Kagome." Inuyasha said sitting down next to her.

"It's ok Inuyasha. It's not your fault."

"I know. So are you gonna be okay?"

"Yea. And now's the time to explain every thing." Inuyasha sat there watching her every move afraid that if he looked away she would be gone.

"Ok, well I don't have a little brother obviously. And my mother passed away and…" Kagome started tearing up.

"And, the reason why I did all those things was to protect myself was because I live with an abuser." Inuyasha was shocked and infuriated. _"How could anyone do this to Kagome?!"_

"Well an abuser/criminal/killer."

"Kagome, is it your father. Because if we don't do something right now…."

"It's not my father. It's my boyfriend."

"And who is this so called boyfriend??"

"Kouga." She whispered. Inuyasha just stared.

--

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Listen you guys I'm so sorry! I got a new computer and I lost all my freaking files so I had to wait and wait and wait! For them to upload Microsoft word into my computer. I'm so sorry. Please forgive! R&R please


End file.
